ears, tail, and four new freinds
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: when terisa get kidnapped by the foot and mutated into a freak. she will need the help of four new friends with shell to help her get use to her new life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Tail to tell

a day that's starts like any other rarely stays like any other day. when its me at least. my name is Terisa J. feline. yes feline is my real last name, and no the j dose not stand for jungle. it stands for Jen thank you very much, but that doesn't matter sens this story is not about my weird name. its more about my weird friends and why they are my friends.

so what was i saying, right i left at the whole day like any other thing. well it was until the stupid purple dragons showed up. now naturally living in new your i knew self defense. i beat those stupid lizard heads. upper cut right hook and a quick kick to a side and there down for the count. that when i was attacked by these guys in black pajamas and red head bands.

"oh come on what did i wake you from you sleepy-bye. why don't you go back to bed."

"no,"one of them called, "we are here for you. we have been watching you. master shredder as chosen you to help in an experiment. you must come with us." they began to close in. i guess they never heard of personal space. not to methionine breath a mint, boy ever heard of tooth paste. there breath smelled worse then two week old spoiled sandwich. talk about gross.

"look i like group hugs as much of the next gal but I'm well aware of the stranger danger." i slowly turned around when they all jump me at once. now i was in trouble. trying to fight them back turned out to be a bad idea. every time i strike they would grab the limb i struck with. when i was left with noun and forced to the ground. i tried my next option. scream my head off like any other poor damsel in distress. "LET GO OF ME YOU PAJAMA WEARING FREAKS LET GO OF ME." Even worse idea they then covered my mouth and there hand tasted disgusting. that's when every thing weren't black.

when i my eyes opened i was in a could, dreary, small, metal room. my hand and feet bound by metal shackles. what is with theses guys and metal. not the point, but now i am stuck in a unknown place. "great," i sighed. an echo followed. "hey this has great echo power," i thought.

"HELLO METAL BOX."

"hello metal box"

"IT SUCKS TO BE HERE."

"it sucks to be here"

"WOW I CANT BELIEVE HOW MUCH ENTERTAINING THIS IS."

"wow i cant believe how much this entertaining this is"

i began to laugh. what can you say i was bored and i had to find something to do while i was trapped. i had to be stuck in there for three hours an my stomic activated. "growl ... gurgle...growl" yeah i forgot i hadn't ate sens lunch and i had skipped dinner.

"HEY GUYS ANYONE I'M REALLY HUNGRY AND IF YOU READ YOUR CAPTIVE 101 BOOK YOU'LL FIND YOU SHOULD REALLY FEED ME SO I DONT YOU KNOW DIE" i wait... and wait... and wait... still no answer. that's until a random tray slid under a door. "eat it," a graveled voice said from beyond the door. the shackles around my wrist released and i went at it. it wasn't the best, but it was food and I was starving.

that's when this guy covered in metal and spikes walked in. man this guy has like a metal obsession.

"well treisa its nice to meet you . i hope every thing is comfortable for you."

"dude are you the manger of this hotel cause your serves stinks."  
he begins to laugh. witch in most point of views mean i have been captured by the bad guys. good for me anther thing to put on my bucket list of things i dint want.

"take her to the testing room and help her pick out a new new friend." the bucket head man told his guards. that aging appeared out of nowhere. but theses guys where different and ugly. they looked like mutants or something. but they where like mega ugly except one kinda looked like a dog. made him slightly less ugly. the two grab my arms and drag me off. "oh great this can only mean disaster," i thought as they dragged me to my doom.

they throw me unto a big slab and strap me in. "so whats your favorite animal little girl." the doggy man asked. "well if i answer it cant get any worse cant it wait don't answer that." i thought then replied, "tigers there so cool," the two goons laugh and draw out a needle.

"yeah it got worse." my brain growled. then pain shot threw my body like lighting. i felt tears roll down my face "what did you just do," i manged to cry out.

"oh just injected you with some tiger DNA you chose it," the dog man laughed. great i had just chosen my own fate of pain.

"this isn't even the fun part," the ugly fish ma said as he pulled a string and green slime fell on me. this time the pain i felt forced me to black out. i hate it when that happens. the worst part is when i woke up it was the middle of the night, and i was in the exact place where i got jumped. my head was itchy though. when i reached up to scratch. i found my ears where now on the top of my head. they felt fuzzy and long like cat ears. that's when i notice my harms where covered in fur and my nails where now claws. that's when a shadow appeared int the light. no wait four shadows, but they weren't human.

A/N so here is a new story hoped you like it. i thought i should write some fanfic for my other love tmnt. so tell me do you love it hate it wanna me to update it. thanks aging for reading hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2 turtle, sewers, and rats

Chapter 2 turtle, sewers, and rats

" WHATS GOING ON WHO ARE YOU I I KNOW SELF DAEFENCE SO BACK OFF I'M WARNING YOU." to say i was in panic mode was a understatement. i was more hysterically distressed. i would like to see how you would react if you woke up with a tail and ears. i felt my heart about give out out of fear. first it was the guy obsessed with metal now what did i fail the experimenter and was going to be devoured by monsters? why dos this crap have to happen to me. then the Shadow became four. this was great four against one. "I'm going to die," i thought.

"its okay where not going to hurt you," a voice called it was soft and, and warm. that's probably cause in my mind any voice that says its okay would be warm. "if you wont hurt me walk under that light so i can see what you are because i can tell your nor human." i was still sitting down and to be honest i was to afraid to get up. the Shadow soon disappeared. what was in its place was something green, with what looked to be a shell. he seemed to be waring a mask that seemed to be blue but i wasn't sure. "WAIT YOUR YOUR A GIANT TURTLE," i screamed when i saw what he was. "and your a giant tiger," he replied back.  
"i am not a ," i tried to protest, but when i looked at the striped fur on my arms, and could feel my new ears droop i realized he as right. tears filled my eyes.

"your right i am I'm a freak now."

"oh great Leo you made her cry," grumbled a crass voice.

"i dint mean to besides she was a young pretty human girl and the foot took her so it cant just be me she suffered a lot."

"hes right raph i think maybe we should bring her to base. she will be able to rest and i can do some basic test."

"your right Donnie." the blue masked turtle, who was apparently called Leo, agreed with the other voices. i finally get of my but and cross my arms. "and why should i come with you how do i know you not the guys who kidnap me in the first place. besides from what i hear you three sound like boys it would be weird seeping with three boys. it even sounds wrong."

"three you mean four," a new voice crises. it sounded younger but still a boy, and was very loud. "and April is sating with us so theirs anther girl and she wont freak out over your appearance. i mean shes dating Donnie."

"she is not my girlfriend," a voice from before squeaked. yep defiantly case of the love bug. i let my self giggle of the thought how cute that was. that's when i notice Leo smiled. i could feel my face heat up. "how embarrassing," i though.

"so would you come with us we promise you'll be safe."

"fine leo i will just get me away from people i don't want to be seen like this."

"wait how did you know my name."

"your brother raph said your name and Donnie said raph's and you said Donnie's. but i don't know the forth one."

"Micky I'm Micky."

"okay the last one is Micky." i chuckled.

"you must be tried let me Cary you here clime on to my shell."

"uh thanks Leo." i do as i am told and i can see that the rest of his brothers staring at him. "what in space heroes episode twenty-nine finds a girl and she had been experimented on, so captain carried her back to the ship." so he watches that too maybe i can trust him a little more. i mean if you watch that you must be cool right? i mean you have to be a geek like me. the four keep talking while we when into the sewers. okay i know it sounds gross but not as bad as the foot breath I'm lucky my nose didn't die from it. oh what ever. the point is i zoned out.

when we arrived to are apparent destination. there standing to greet us was a giant rat and a fiery red head. i climbed down off of leo and gave a yawn. the girls eyes widen. "wow you got wicked are you like a mutated tiger cub or something."

"what no i was a girl like you but these guys kidnapped me and everything and this and that happen and now I'm in this condition. but your right i'm a mutant." i looked down at the floor blinking back my tears. that when the giant rat knelt down and patted my shoulder. "i know how it feels to have your humanity taken away from you i was once a man with a family now i live like this with my new family my four sons." so the rat was humans but his son I'm guessing weren't. witch means that was probably like this for a while. i can feel my ears droop from the thought i would stay this way for ever. "hey its okay being this way makes you like a super hero," Micky said trying to cheer me up. i shrug it off because i was tried and dint want to think about it.

"can you take me to where i'm going to sleep I'm really tired and stuff."

"yeah sure follow me."

"thanks leo."

"do you want me to Cary you there you look warn out." i shook my head no and just flowed be hind him. he took me to a small room. it had a little bed made for me. they must of called while i zoned out or something. i sat down and let out a big sigh. leo sat down next to me. "i know that it sucks right now but I'm sure it will get better. tomorrow you can watch us train."

"train?"

"well the four of us know ninjitsu master splinter taught us and April is beginning to lean to."

"you know that explains the mask i thought you where a buglar or something. ninja is way better in my book. why not ill watch how long is it usually."

"hour, hour and a half."

"sound fun."

"then we can watch space heroes theirs a marathon tomorrow."

"you know i heard of that show just never seen it."

"YOU HAVE NOT LIVED THEN"

"um okay that just gave me a head ache."

"oh sorry so do you want to watch with me." i nod my head yes, and leo smiles. he gives me a hug and whispers, "sweet dreams." he then walks away and turns of the light. i snuggle under the blanket and lay down. the bed was very comfy that i fell asleep easily. sweet dreams huh well i hope you do to," i thought as i drift in to my deep slumber.

A/N : okay i hope you enjoyed it. sorry it took me a bit to post this chapter. i hope you enjoyed it oh and I'm going to have a pole to see if i should continue the story love can be smart and this one. oh and maybe one about leo and terisa being just friends or more i don't know if they should or not. anyways by and thanks aging for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 tail trouble a brain fumbles

_hello, hello any body there? am i standing on a cloud? how is this possible? "weee willll find yoooou hehehe." whose there? do you know where i am. "weee are alllll most there" okay that is a good thing right. is it me or is this really creepy? "WEEEE SEEE YOOOU." wait whats going on. "YOUR FATE IS SEALED MWAHAHAHA" I...I...I cant see some one help... what are you doing...I...I cant move...AAAAAAAAAAAA_

"AAAAAAAAH," i scream as i fall to the floor. i stare blankly at the wall. "it was just a dream," i sigh. in realty it was more of a nightmare but my brain cant process that at this point. i here a knock at the door across the room. my natural reaction is to get up and open the door but in doing that i fall several times. that is when I was remained of my new appendage.

"Terisa are you okay can i come in."

"sure its open."

"what are you doing on the floor," Leo asked holding back laughter. i guess it would be a funny site to see me sprawled out on the floor with blankets and pillows every where.

"i rolled of my bad and my tail wont let me get up."

"well i guess you still need to get used to your new body," Leo held his hand out and pulled me to my feet.c "ready to watch us train today." i began to follow the giant turtle when i tripped over my tail aging. how do animals walk with these things. i have tripped over this my tail about ten times now. Leo giggled and picked me up, "here ill carry you so you don't hurt your self." i could feel my face heat up. wait am i blushing? great this is embarrassing i hope doesn't get the wrong message or anything, and why dose he have to carry me bridle style. he swiftly walked to a big room with a tree. yes a big oak tree in the sewers wired right. he sat me down next to April.

"HAJEME," splintered yelled

"you know i have always what that actually means."

"it basically means began"

"wait you know Japanese?"

"hi April san watashwa nihongo o sucushi hanashimasu"

"wait what"

"yes April i speak a little Japanese"

"really terisa tats cool I'm still learning. i dint get up that far. i know how to ask for food and stuff."

"i see so master splinter fluently speaks it ans taught his sons and his sons have been teaching you."

"right."

"so will you be training to."

"no mine is later." i nod and give a small smile. i advert my eyes to watch the turtles. I have to say i was impressed. they where swift and had great reflexes. there coordination spot on. i thought turtles where slow but they where faster then shadows. I don't mean to geek out or any thing but those flips tumbles perfect, remarkable, astonishing they remind me of acrobats or gymnast. secretly I've always wanted to that but i answered to dance to twirls and splits is what i do.

for some reason i have always had this thing where i zone out. i get trapped in my head and then my day is gone. or at lest an hour. because some one was poking my shoulder.

"terisa, terisa," poke, poke, "hey terisa." poke.

"WHAT!"

"sorry i just wanted to see if you wanted to play video games with me."

"uh oh sorry Micky that's your name right or are you raph?"

"Mikey the my name don't wear it out."

"oh Mikey i thought you said Micky."

"you thing with those ears of yours you could hear better."

"i like to see you try to hear when you just woke up and look completely different then try an pay attention to four giant turtles."

"yeah guess your right so wanna play," he handed me a game controller that was quickly was snatched away from me. i look up and see leo with a big grin on his face. awww he is so cut when he smiles like that. wait did what am i thinking. he is not i mean a giant turtle right.

"sorry Mikey she promised to watch the space hero's marathon with me."

"but that's so lame why she would probably want to play games instead."

"well acutely the plot is super classic awesome. there episodes are pact of action and comedy. it may be cheesy but its got the right sauce inside it. its like the perfect pizza."

"wait you said you never watched it."

"crap my dirty secrets out."

"and she likes pizza"

"who doesn't Micky"

"its Mikey"

"right," i said tiring to hold back laughter. I rise to my feet. then shortly reminded me of how off balance my tail makes me. i fall to the floor and on my face AGAIN. unlike me and Leo, Mikey burst out laughing. great now my face is heating up. could this be any more humiliating.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 : Balance before the storm

It had been a couple of days since I had to join the turtles, and I had actually gotten better with using my tail. The turtles have been telling me all about the cool stuff they did and how they had defeated this thing called the krang. They also told me more about the foot. Ha foot! What a ridiculous name! Anyways, they told me about the Shredder (aka obsessed metal dude) and all his hench men. Donnie also explained what turned me and also his friend in his lab into a freak. This friend used to be called the Pulverizer, but is now just a container of organs and goo. Although I kinda am liking this mutant thing a bit. I won't lie, having the ability of a tiger is pretty sweet.

Although today the krangs I was told about are apparently back, they have this inadvisable ship that was apparently flying in the air now. They know that from this eight ball. It started to flash all pink polka-dots all of the sudden. Unfortunately, I couldn't go with them to scout it out. One reason is because ninjutsu, reason two is I still have tail problems, and reason three is that I don't understand anything coming out of Donnie's mouth. He went all scientific on us and I totally zoned out, leaving me out on the fun, and in on a lesson with master Splinter.

"Now where did we leave off last time?" Splinter asked while we sat down in the dojo.

"I think you were saying something about balance and that's what tails are meant to help with," I replied.

"Yes, very good. Hmmm, you don't know any ninjutsu or martial arts do you?" he asked while stroking his beard. I sigh and shake my head no. Then I remember one thing that I did take for balance.

"I dance."

"And what does that have to do with this?"

"Well dancing takes balance. Before I got this tail I could do six pirouettes in a row then leap. This took tremendous balance. I think you were trying to find an exercise to practice my balance, but all the normal stuff won't work because I'm not trained for it. Right? I'm right aren't I?" I give him a big smile.  
He gives a small chuckle, "Yes young one. You're as sharp as my son Leo."

"Thanks. Now let me see if I can do one. Just one to see how well I can do it." I stand up and take a deep breath.  
I slowly get into position and let out a big sigh, "Here goes nothing." I begin to twirl and stay that way for five seconds until my tail trips me, making me face plant into the dojo's floor.

"My balance is completely off," I grumble. Master Splinter helps me up and I smile.

"You still have a lot of work to do, but you must not lose hope."

"Don't worry, I may fall down, but I spring up faster."

"I see you have great determination."

"Yeah, more like I want Leo to stop carrying me around when I fall." Splinter and I both laugh.  
The next couple hours are full of practicing, meditating, talking, and falling both on my face and my behind. Master Splinter really knows how to give a good work out. If I keep this up, I will be nothing but a muscly twig. After my lesson, I crash on the couch exhaustedly and click on the TV. I begin to doze off until I hear the four ninja bros walk in. I sit up and see the depressed looks on their faces. 

"What's with the long faces guys? And where is April? Did she go home already?" I ask, half asleep.

"She was kidnapped by a mutant," Donnie said, nearly in tears.

"Dude, I swear, it wasn't me," I said. (Yeah, like I pointed out earlier, I was half asleep.)

"I know Terisa, the mutant was April's father," Donnie pointed out with a sad laugh.

"So how did her dad become a mutant?"

"Well you see, we were fighting the krang and Donnie and Raph let all the mutagen fall out and apparently it hit her dad and he became the man bat," Mikey explained.

"MIKEY!" Donnie and Raph yelled. It was probably Mikey's fault bringing him and all. By this time I realize I was awake and realize what Mikey had actually said.

"Wait wait, back it up. You dropped mutagen and the stuff did this to me and to all of you," the turtles nodded, "And one of them fell and landed on April's dad?" Again, they nodded.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I screamed. Yeah, I know I was a little harsh, but could you blame me? I lost my whole life from that stuff and they let a big batch of it fall all over the city. The four looked at the ground which made me even more pissed off.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," I sighed. Then as I slowly walked towards my room, I face planted, again. Leo stood up, and started coming my way, but before he could pick me up bridal style, I got up on my feet.  
"No need Leo, I am capable of walking on my own. Good night," I growl. I didn't care to even look back at him, I just walked straight to my room. But I could have sworn I heard Leo whimper an okay, and I left it like that. 

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Tell me what you think. Any suggestions, tell me. Even if it's for a new story for something completely different. :) I love making people smile.**


End file.
